1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp having a cover capable of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from a heat sink thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LED lamp comprises a heat sink, a plurality of LEDs mounted on the heat sink, a cover covering the LEDs and assembled on the heat sink by a plurality of screws. The screws are assembled to and disassembled from the heat sink one by one by a technical tool. This is very time-consuming and trouble.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a cover capable of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from a heat sink thereof, thereby overcoming the above-described problems.